Hush
by Evangeline-sama
Summary: The family was perfect in an almost sickening way. Strong, handsome father sweet, gentle mother young, rambunctious son and a pretty, newborn daughter. But no room at all for the bastard child. AU
1. Prologue

Title: Hush

By: Evangeline-sama

Rating: T

Warnings: Child neglect and abuse implied.

Summary: The family was perfect in an almost sickening way. Strong, handsome father; sweet, gentle mother; young, rambunctious son; and a pretty, newborn daughter. But no room at all for the bastard child. AU. No Pairings.

A/N: This is my first story so it probably won't be all that good. Still, please read and review, I would really appreciate it. Also, people can flame if they want, but I'll just ignore them, so they'd just be wasting their time. On the other hand, I would definitely appreciate some constructive criticism. S'il vous plaît, R+R! For those of you who do not understand French, I'm asking to review! Please Review! Anyways, I'm a really busy high school student with six AP classes, so it'll be difficult for me to update, but I'll try. Bye for now!

* * *

_Hush little baby don't say a word  
Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird._

A young woman sat at her wooden vanity, humming softly, her ghostly hands gently rubbing her stomach. Pale white gold hair hung in lank strands down the small of her back and her dirty slip stank with sweat. Blank eyes stared unseeing into the large mirror as the woman continued to rub her belly. The gentle swell of her abdomen seemed to fascinate her as she continued to massage the protruding bulge. The door behind her opened with a barely audible click, a tall man with bright gold hair and hard blue eyes stood just outside the boundaries of the musky room. Neither of them said a thing; there was nothing to be said._  
_

_  
If that mocking bird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

She lay on the hard bed, pain wracking her body. Her short brown hair clung to her pale heart-shaped face in damp tendrils. Agony seemed to be a part of her now as her every muscle and joint ached and complained. A shrill scream burst forth from raw and bloody lips as her calloused hand clenched her husband's sturdy fingers in a death grip. Her eyes flew open as she let loose a wailing cry as she felt _something_ leave her body. Piercing cries soon rang throughout the room. Within a few minuets, a red faced squalling baby boy was secured within trembling arms. She smiled and a flash of pale gold caught her attention. Dull eyes looked at her with deep resentment and hatred, a large belly straining beneath a pale cotton dress. The brunette looked away and saw her husband looking at the other woman with some slight disgust, but mostly indifference. The brunette wanted to laugh triumphantly; in the end she was the victor._  
_

_  
If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

The pale haired woman tossed her head back, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her nails tearing the soiled tatami mats. Sweat clung to her entire body and tremors wracked her small, delicate body. She will die, she will not be able to survive this torture. The end was nearing she knew, and lost in her silent fear, she did not hear the door open, did not see the man standing there watching her as she watched the tiny head appearing. In several quick strides the man moved and, ignoring the love and desperation in her eyes, pulled at the tiny, almost misshapen form. When it finally came out, it did not cry, choosing instead to look at everything with newborn eyes. The man stood up and looked at the dying woman, and left. The woman cried silent tears, weeping for her child and for the future she would never have. Outside the chaos and fire raged on._  
_

_  
If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat._

The family was perfect in an almost sickening way. Strong, handsome father; sweet, gentle mother; young, rambunctious son; and a pretty, newborn daughter. But no room at all for the bastard child. It made a fire burn in his stomach until he thought that he would go mad with anger. Apathetic eyes glared out at the happy father and son, the heavy muslin curtains hiding his slender form from view. He opened the curtains just a crack more, but the man in the yard looked up sharply, electric eyes glaring at the young child, his fingers clenched around the shoulders of his son. He let the curtains fall down, obscuring the huddled family, his fingers clenched tightly around the supple leather bindings. His fingers suddenly relaxed and the book fell, haphazardly onto the floor, flipped open to the first page. _Today I met a handsome man…  
_

_  
If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

He laughed joyfully as he cooed softly at the small bundle of pink and lavender, while his darling mother looked softly at her beloved children. He was the luckiest, and happiest, birthday boy in the entire world! He shrieked in delight as his doting father lifted him up and swept him around in a dizzying circle before setting him down on his chair and handing the boy a brightly wrapped package. In a whoop of delight, he tore into the fragile paper and tore open the cardboard box. Nestled inside were several bright kunai. He held one up to the sky, the attic of the west wing of the house reflected in the blade, and cold eyes peering out at him. He gasped and the kunai slipped down from his suddenly numb fingers, cutting a shallow gash on his thigh. Immediately his family was there, fussing over his wound. He looked at the casement window, but saw nothing but limp curtains falling against dusty windowpanes. _  
_

_  
If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

The slim hand hit his cheek in a loud, meaty slap, sending the wraithlike figure onto the ground. Long platinum blonde hair trailed on the ground, and the heavy yukata tangled around his legs. The brown haired woman said nothing but kicked him in the stomach sending him onto his back. Calm eyes looked apathetically into the woman's, incensing her even more. She wanted to hurt him so much, hurt him like the bastard, monster, _demon_ he was. The doors to the muggy cell flung open and there stood her husband, his eyes looking at her with disbelief as he regarded the raised hand, the heavy wooden roller, and the furious expression on her face. He strode forward and clasped her around the shoulders, leading her out, ignoring the battered boy lying on the floor. The child smirked while a haze of pain settled around him. It never changes, he thought.

_  
If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

He yawned and trudged through the long hallways, not knowing why his house was so abominably large when only his family of four lived here as the other family members and help-cousins, aunts, uncles, in-laws, maids, butlers, cooks, etc- lived in the detached houses. Still, it was fun, if a little mundane, to go poking through the dozens of rooms in the mansion. Turning around one of the multitudes of corners, he began to head towards the kitchen, to try and beg a cookie from the cook. The wind carried to him a soft, almost imperceptible melody. Mesmerized, he followed the haunting voice until he came to a small overgrown garden at the far reaches of the house's backyard. The most beautiful person he ever saw stood there, she, for the person had to be a girl, had hair that tumbled down her back in white blond waves, and her supple body encased was in the soft silks of a pretty yukata. He watched her sway around, dancing to her own music, so mesmerized that he did not hear the gasp behind him. A strong arm pushed him down and he watched in shock as his own _mother_ started to scream abuses at the pretty girl and beat her. He wanted his mother to stop, because she was not acting like his mother, but more like a… monster. He stood on shaky legs, watching with fear as his mother hit the frail girl, not caring about the cracks that rang ominously through the glade as his own _mother_ shrieked like one of those mythical banshees. Tanned arms hoisted his body away and he saw his father. He was about to yell at his father to help, but the blankness of his father's eyes shook him and he allowed himself to be carried docilely away, trying to will away the satisfaction and delight that his adolescent eyes saw lurking madly in the usually warm blue eyes._  
_

_  
If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest babe in town._

His long hair shone white in the full moon above him, and his arms prickled with goose bumps from the biting wind. Petal soft lips breathed in the dampness of the wet earth. A dark shadow shifted behind him and he looked behind. A young man stood there, face impassive. The boy gathered his wayward hair into a ponytail and gently picked up small bag. As he turned, the dazzling moon fell upon the pale face. His sweet face was illuminated by the moon, his sharp cheekbones casting shadows upon the thing, almost invisible whisker marks upon his cheeks. He took a deep breath and exhaled it, a look of fierce determination upon his youthful face; he stepped into the shadows. The wind whirled through the now empty garden, as the full moon continued to shine, the only witness to the newest skeleton to enter the closets of the Kazama family.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hush

By: Evangeline-sama

Rating: T

Warnings: Child abuse and neglect implied.

Summary: The family was perfect in an almost sickening way. Strong, handsome father; sweet, gentle mother; young, rambunctious son; and a pretty, newborn daughter. But no room at all for the bastard child. AU

* * *

The sky shone blue and soft clouds rolled across the azure expanse. The tall, majestic trees waved their branches in the quiet breeze, their leaves rasping together to creating a soothing melody that was accentuated with the muted songs of the birds. A slim figure lay sprawled under one of the trees, a billowing black cloak wrapped snugly around the lithe body. A wide brimmed straw hat covered the dozing face while brown feathered sparrows hopped around on the lush grass. Nearby, a crystal brook gurgled softly, adding its noises to the music of the glen.

A black booted foot crushed the thick grass under the weight of the thick leather. An intruding toe gave a harsh nudge to the ribs of the reclining figure. "Oy, baka! Get up!" The sleeping person gave an annoyed grunt and tipped back the wide brimmed hat with a hand clad in a black biker glove. An elfin face was revealed and a bright blue eye glared at the tall figure standing over him.

"Did you have to kick me you bastard?" grumbled the boy as he stood up in fluid, graceful motion. "Besides, what's the rush? We have all the time in the world, Kisame." Kisame chuckled heartily and gave the boy a hearty slap, sending him face first into the ground.

"No reason," said Kisame. "I just felt like kicking you awake, pretty boy. Now stop sulking and get going."

"Bastard," he snapped, as he pulled back the wide brimmed hat, white blonde hair falling in artfully spiked locks around the delicate face. "I'm not a pretty boy, Kisame… and I don't sulk!" Saying that, he turned around abruptly and stalked off childishly, the black cloak embroidered with red clouds swirling around him in a dramatic fashion, which would have been impressive… if he had not stepped on his own cloak and fallen flat on his face.

Kisame laughed at the comical display of boy sprawled on the ground in an undignified heap. "You're such an idiot, Naruto!"

The blond glared hotly at Kisame, his face a mask of comical anger. Sniffing angrily, he brushed the dust off his black clothing with sharp movements. "Well, at least I'm good looking," said Naruto with a toss of his blond hair. "Unlike _fish-face_ that I know, _I_ have no trouble at getting anyone that _I_ want." Laughing, Naruto started running as Kisame threatened to disembowel him. Really, the man was _so_ easy to anger!

* * *

Yonna smiled nervously as she clenched the small box tightly in her hands. Her soft brown hair curled sweetly around her heart shaped face still round with baby fat. Her shy amber eyes peered out bashfully from under thick lashes. "Umm… ano… Kinsuke-kun, t-th-this is… umm… f-for you!" stuttered Yonna as she blushed hotly. She held the gift wrapped box and looked timidly upwards. "I've been i-in l-l-l…" She paused as the hot blush covered her face and her neck. Her head drooped down.

"Ahhh! I can't do it aniki! Why can't you give it to Mikio for me," yelled Yonna as threw the gift onto the ground. She gave her older brother a pleading look and clasped her slim hands underneath her chin. With a sigh, the tall ebony haired man before her wavered briefly before he disappeared in a burst of smoke, replaced by a shorter teen with shaggy hair.

"No way! If I do, then his fangirls will see and they'll give me hell! They'd think that I was in love with Mikio or something!" said her brother defensively, his green eyes boring into the soft brown ones of his sister. "Besides, I don't like Mikio anyways! He's like eight-hundred years older than you!

"He's only five years older, Akishi! Mikio-kun is the same age as you, even though he's a thousand times nicer and stronger than you, baka aniki!" yelled Yonna as she scooped up her gift and continued, "You're so mean, Akishi, I-I hate you!" saying that, Yonna swirled around and ran out of her brother's room.

Akishi looked dumbfounded at his sister's disappearing figure and ran a hand through his hair. Girls were such mysteries… With a shrug he sat down at his desk and began to finish the scroll for sensei. Dragging his bamboo brush through the black ink, he sloppily made a few more paragraphs before tying it up with some string. Yawning, he stood up and stretched as he caught his own image in the mirror. Grinning, he tugged on his flak jacket and stood in a casual pose before the full length mirror.

At sixteen years old, he was the epitome of a hot male (or so he though). With wild dirty blonde hair, sensual green eyes, and a seriously _hot_ body (if he said so himself), he was most definitely a handsome guy… So why didn't he have a freaking girlfriend yet?!

As the son and heir of the Yondaime Hokage, he should have had dozens of girls lining up at his door, all begging to date him, so why didn't he?! "It's all that jerk's fault," grumbled Akishi. True, while he did have modest fan base, the _jerk_ had a much larger one, and he always rubbed it in too! Akishi sighed and tried to banish the gloomy thoughts out of his head, choosing instead to dwell upon the dozens of photos stuck into the thick frame of his mirror.

Akishi had always obsessed over photographs. Ever since he had been given his first camera when he was four years old, he had become almost obsessed with documenting any and all events with the camera. Thus, over the years he had accumulated several photo books full of precious memories. His favorite photos were then stuck onto his mirror so that he could see them everyday and not have to look for them.

With a fond grin, he gently eased out one of the older photographs he had. It had been taken by a family friend when Yonna had only been a few months old. The picture had become quite worn around the edges, but the images were still clear. It was one of his favorite family portraits since it was the only informal one. His immediate family- mom, dad, and Yonna- were gathered on a checkered blanket under one of the cherry trees on the estate, their home, the Kazama estate, stood proudly in the background. Gathered around the quintet was the rest of the family.

While the Kazama family were not as old as the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, they were still powerful within Konohagakure no Sato, mainly because the current head, Kazama Arashi, was the hokage. Thus, even though the clan itself was very small- only 10 people, with the majority of them adopted- and there was no powerful kekkai genkai in the bloodline, the family was well respected.

With a soft smile, Akishi gently traced the faces of the people beaming out at him from the picture. Standing tall and glowing with a vibrant face was the Yondaime hokage, his father. Standing next to him was his mother- a sweet woman with soft brown hair streaked with blonde and soulful green eyes- clutching Yonna, who was bundled up in a soft terry cloth of pink patterned with white rabbits. Gathered around them was the rest of the family: his adopted siblings, Iruka (whose parents had been killed in the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago) and Anko (who had been betrayed by her sensei, the sannin Orochimaru); his adopted sister Koizumi (another orphan from the kyuubi attack) and her husband of ten years, and their twins, who were being held by his five year old self.

Nostalgically, he tucked the photo back into his mirror frame and looked cursorily over the rest of the pictures that showed off a growing Yonna, the birth of his younger brother (only two years younger than Yonna), and other such important events. Yet, he felt as if there was something missing that should be there. With a frown, Akishi tapped his lower lip and he looked more carefully at the pictures. He knew that all the events of his life, both major and minor, were there, yet looking at them, there seemed to be something absent that should have been there.

The soft chime of the clock broke him from his reverie, and stretching a bit, he turned back to look a the ornate clock hanging above his bed. He froze. "Ah hell no! I'm late! Sensei's gonna skin me alive!" he yelped as he grabbed his hastily written scroll off his desk and ran out of his room, the door slamming shut, and dislodging the picture of his family that he had just looked at. The ten figures printed on the glossy figure looked out at the world with frozen features, backed by the clan house that was partially hidden by majestic sakura blossom trees. However, if one looked carefully, a small window where the attic would be could be made out, partially obscured by the abundant pink blossoms. A white chintz curtain and a pale hand, almost blending into the cloth, peeked out of the wooden frame, almost invisible from behind the profusion of pink blooms.

* * *

A/N: Wow… it took me forever to update… sorry bout that. But I had trouble deciding which way the story should go… I wasn't sure if I wanted an Akatsuki!Naruto or a Sound!Naruto… so… I'm letting you guys decide! This is the Akatsuki one, and I'll put up a sound one later (hopefully by the end of the month, but no guarantees), so you guys can choose which one you want. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please review!

PS: I'm still not sure, but I'm probably not going to have any pairings at all for this story, but if you guys want a pairing, just put it in your review, or e-mail me your request, and any questions you may have. Ja!


End file.
